Acquiring Positions
by InLoveWithDraco13
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. One Shot. Hermione and Draco have a bit of unresolved business to take care of...OFFICE SMUT!
**Good Afternoon!**

 **This kinky little story came to me this morning in the shower. I was powerless to stop myself from writing it and sharing with all of you.**

 **M. x**

Hermione Granger huffed in impatience, tapping her foot nervously, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she sat in the reception area of Malfoy Enterprises. Her eyes continued to alternate between glaring at the clock and eyeing the morose secretary out of her peripheral vision. The woman kept sniffing and wiping her eyes with a thoroughly abused tissue. She had greeted Hermione with a less than warm welcome; Hermione suspected it wasn't just because she had showed up without an appointment.

As soon as she had given her name, the woman's head snapped up and she became flustered and started fawning all over her. Hermione shut that down real quick and the woman had returned to her state of perpetual sadness. It wasn't as if she were heartless, Hermione had just been dealing with quite a bit these days and she really wasn't in the mood for fake niceties. It was no secret that the Wizarding World, in light of recent events, deeply disapproved of her decision to break off her relationship with The Chosen One. Hermione sighed in defeated irritation; how could hundreds upon hundreds of people judge her personal life and feel personally entitled to making a pariah out of her? My God, even Harry wasn't as upset as some of his admirers. Hermione had received quite a few Howler's in the past several weeks and wasn't the least bit surprised. No, what really infuriated her was the fact that she was dismissed from her duties at St. Mungos on grounds of not being "mentally sound." All because she had dumped the savior of The Wizarding World. That made Hermione's blood boil. She was now involved in a nasty court dispute with the Healer who had fired her, all because of his psychotic obsession with Harry.

She huffed again. The secretary sniffed as feminine, high-pitched laughter erupted, muffled of course, through the massive oak doors that led into one Draco Malfoy's office. Hermione glared at the snotty looking plaque that bore his initials. How had it come to this? Was she such an outcast that she was now forced to look for a position with one of the most egotistical, arrogant men that had ever lived? _Yes._

She frowned. She had been turned away by almost every job she had applied for; there were some who were interested in bringing her on board, but they wanted to use her as a poster child, a symbol of fame and nothing more. She was disgusted, yes, but it had appeared that Hermione had run out of choices. She couldn't argue that Malfoy Enterprises was an extremely prosperous and prestigious company; what she had heard from Harry and Ron was that Malfoy was basically coerced into taking over the company (to avoid prison time) after his father was sentenced to Azkaban. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that the Ministry was profiting off at least half the revenue the company made.

Hermione scowled at that, it was so like the Ministry to take advantage of a victim. There was no arguing, that's exactly what Draco had been. She hadn't seen him since the final battle, when he had fought along side them. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she _was_ at his trial and in the last 3 weeks she _had_ been sort of keeping tabs on him for her own selfish purposes.

She thought back to their sixth year a Hogwarts, the night the two of them had gotten absolutely plastered together in The Room of Requirement and had come to a sort of truce. The occurrence had been strange and definitely blurry but a terrified part of her was sure she had kissed Draco Malfoy.

And now…Yes, she was curious to as what kind of man he had turned out to be; now that he was away from all the negative influence of his brain-washers. She also wanted to make sure he wasn't up to anything nefarious before she decided to confront him and plead her case. All she had come up with was that he went out regularly with his friends and always went home with a different woman, besides that, he seemed to be constantly working.

Hermione shook her head and brought her thoughts back to the present. The secretary was now filing her nails as if they had personally insulted her, her glare trained on the door. More muffled laughter, this time it was deep, low…and sexy. And suddenly, the door was opening. Hermione straightened her spine, her mind snapping into alert.

Out strolled a gorgeous blonde woman whose legs looked as if they went on for days. She closed the door behind her with an excessively annoying giggle. Hermione raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms, her eyes landing on the secretary who was so furious, it appeared steam was coming out of her ears. The blonde sauntered forward.

"Thanks, Harriet." Her voice was babyish and filled with stupidity. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's Helen." The secretary snapped with a nasty growl. The blonde giggled some more and then her eyes fell on Hermione.

"Omg! Hermione Granger! O.M.G." She hurried forward and embraced a shocked Hermione who was looking rather alarmed. "You're like, totally my idol." The blonde gushed, throwing her hair over her shoulder and smiling down vapidly. "I seriously think you're just so pretty and you know you have given me so much confidence! I'm Muggle-Born too!" She held out her hand. Hermione smiled taking it, well that was interesting, Malfoy was keeping company with a Muggle-Born. "I'm Jacinda. Jacinda Jones."

Helen let out a snort. Jacinda turned her gaze to Helen, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Mr. Malfoy said to send you in now, he's ready to get back to boring business now that he's had some proper fun." Helen stood menacingly, before straightening her skirt, fixing her lipstick and rushing, in her much too high of heels, into Malfoy's office. Jacinda turned back to her. "Don't worry about Harriet, she's just jealous because Drakie got sick of her." Hermione cringed at the disgusting nickname.

"Lovely."

"Anyway, it was _so_ great meeting you, officially. I was so sad to hear about you and Hars."

"Who?"

"The Chosen One? Duhhhhhh." She rolled her eyes and popped her gum in exasperation.

"Oh. Yeah." Hermione had no clue as how to respond to that.

"I'm sure you two will get back together. Unless…" The smile slid off of her face and a look of wonder replaced it; she glanced back at Malfoy's door. Hermione was already firmly shaking her head no. "Now _that_ would be a love story for the ages. Like Romeo and Ophelia, yeah?" Hermione was sure Shakespeare had just rolled over in his grave.

"No. No. Absolutely not." She stated with finality, though a slight blush had crept up on her cheeks. It was impossible to deny that Draco Malfoy was one gorgeous specimen. Maybe Jacinda wasn't as stupid as she looked. She was smirking now.

"If you say so. Ta-ta!" And she left the office with a flourish. Hermione returned to watching the clock, her heart rate had increased rather rapidly. Maybe this was a completely idiotic idea… _Yes_. She convinced herself, why would she ever want to work for such an impossible, obnoxious, insufferably- beautiful man? Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply; _Get it together, Granger._

Just as she was contemplating all the reasons of why she should not entertain herself with thoughts of Malfoy's delicious body, a shrill scream sounded from behind the office doors and Hermione jumped quickly to her feet. _What the hell?_

"You know what, Malfoy? Screw you! I didn't realize you only had time for _Mudbloods_ these days. Incase you need another fix, there's the biggest one ever waiting just outside for you! _I QUIT!_ "

Helen came bursting into the room, flinging the doors back with dramatic embellishment; tears were streaming down her face as she whipped out her wand and proceeded to blast her desk to smithereens. Hermione dove out of the way, just as splintering wood and smoke exploded across the room. She slammed into a wall, coughing and covering her face from the flying debris.

Helen threw her a look of deepest loathing before slamming through the door and out of sight. Hermione looked around in shock, _what a crazy bitch_. How could a woman allow a Malfoy to unhinge her like that? _Malfoy_. Hermione's eyes swung to the open doors and there stood the devil himself; dressed in all black, his tall, lithe body leaning casually up against the doorframe; his intense eyes were glued to her, the trademark Malfoy smirk, perfectly in place.

"Good Evening, Granger. And might I add, what a pleasant surprise." She arched a sarcastic eyebrow before picking her way through the scattered desk.

"Pleasant? I leave that to be desired." She muttered as she fearlessly approached him.

"Well desire is what we do best here at Malfoy Enterprises." He replied cockily, unfolding his arms. "How can I help you?"

Hermione smiled with grim determination.

"I have a proposition for you." His eyebrows went up at that and a wicked gleam entered his liquid silver orbs. He gestured her towards his office. Hermione hesitated for a split second; she had the distinct impression that she was a mouse who had just been invited into the snake's den. Regardless, her feet moved of her own accord and before she had a chance to allow her thoughts to catch up, she was lowering herself into the expensive chair across from his desk.

She heard him close the doors, the lock snapping into place, she felt his heated stare boring into her back and it made her incredibly uncomfortable; but she was Hermione Granger, so she sat up straight and focused on the daunting task of conversation that lie ahead of them. To engage in discourse, let alone an agreement with Malfoy, she needed to have her wits about her. He landed gracefully into the chair behind his desk and conjured two glasses and a bottle of Muggle whiskey.

"And just where did you get that?" He smiled sardonically at her as he uncorked the extremely expensive vintage and poured them each a glass.

"A present." His smile was all-telling and she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Just how many of the witches he was dating were Muggle-Borns? "So, what do I owe the pleasure of having the Gryffindor Princess grace me with her presence?" He purred seductively. Hermione crossed her arms to keep his prying eyes off of her chest.

"I'm here to offer my services." His smile became absolutely lascivious.

"Well, lucky me."

"I mean my brains, Malfoy. I'm here for a job. Do you require the filling of any positions?"

"Oh yes, I have many, many positions that you would be more than qualified for, Granger." She growled in frustration.

"Fine, if you, along with the rest of the world isn't willing to take me seriously, I have nothing more to say to you."

"Oh Granger, get off your high horse." He scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I haven't seen you in ages, it's only fair that I abuse you a little bit." She glared at him.

"I don't like wasting time, Malfoy. Are you or are you not, currently hiring?" He considered her for several moments before reaching into his desk and lighting a Muggle cigarette with a Muggle lighter. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. He extended the pack towards her, but she shook her head. He dropped them onto his desk with a shrug.

"Let me guess, another present?" He was grinning again.

"Alright, Granger, say I hire you. What can you do for me?"

"Isn't it more about what I can for your company?"

"Same difference."

"Well, as you know, I'm extremely intelligent, capable of looking through extraneous details and finding the logic at the core of almost any situation. I am thorough with my research, organized, always on time, and more than a strong negotiator."

"And what about your social skills? Have those improved any?" He was teasing her, and it made her clench her fists with fury.

"I can see I am clearly wasting my breath." She spat and began to lift herself out of the much too comfortable chair, but his hand shot out grabbing her by the wrist and holding her in place.

"Okay, okay. I'll behave." She eyed him suspiciously. "How would you like to come on board as my…personal assistant?" She considered him from across the desk.

"And what exactly would _that_ position entail?"

"Oh you know, nothing too burdensome….taking all my calls, scheduling my meetings, organizing and filing…." He ticked off the duties on his long, elegant fingers.

"How utterly boring." She sniffed with disdain. "Do I look like one of your bimbos? I would positively rot doing such utter rubbish." He glared at her with annoyance. What did she want from him? He didn't need her help. And _of course_ he knew she wasn't like any other woman. _Obviously_. Perfect Hermione Bloody Granger had been haunting his dreams for years.

"You could clean up after me? Order about my elves, press my suits…" Her hair was positively crackling with fury. "Allow me to take you to dinner… you could give me full body massages…." She was on her feet and half way to the door when he caught up with her. His hands gripped her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. Hermione looked up to scream in his face, but then she realized how close they were standing.

"Granger." He breathed. "Fuck, I'm sorry, okay? I can't help it. Whenever I'm around you it's like something in my brain sparks to life. "

"What?" She whispered. Since when did Draco Malfoy apologize?

"You know. It's been like this for ages." He huffed with impatience. "Since we were kids, really. You exasperate me and bring out my devilish side."

"That's the _only_ side of you."

"Not true. I can be charming." She rolled her eyes again and stomped her foot with impatience.

"Look, Malfoy. I'm here because I am in desperate need of a job. Ever since…Well, I'm sure you read about it. Actually, I'm shocked you haven't taken the opportunity to taunt me with it." She snarled, throwing his hands off of her and backing away from him. She needed space, he was much too overwhelming. Hermione walked around the office, gazing out the windows and up at the ridiculously massive bookshelves. Her hands itched slightly.

"Ah yes… _Potter_." His voice was soft but deadly; she flinched at the tone.

"Yes, so then you must have read Skeeter's vile words, I am the ultimate scarlet woman with an unsound mind, deemed incapable of having a career or a life without first mending the heart of The Chosen One."

"Wow, Granger, you don't sound bitter at all." Her mocked, as he returned to his seat and lit another fag.

"Wouldn't _you_ be?"

"Cry me a river." He scoffed. "Pretty horrible being on the other side, no? Merlin, I can't imagine what that feels like….to have everyone think you are an evil, worthless sack of shit." Hermione turned towards him in surprise.

"Well, yes. That's why I came here. I thought you, of all people, would understand my position."

"Does that mean you find me to be…redeemed…to be….worthy?"

"I didn't say that." Several moments of silence passed before he shifted his gaze from her and looked down at his desk.

"Yes, you did." He breathed. Hermione frowned at him in confusion as her feet took her, unwillingly, closer to him.

"When?"

"You know when." He snapped, refusing to meet her confused stare. Hermione racked her brain for several moments before she realized what he was referring to. The night when they had formed a truce. That had been almost 5 years ago. They had still been kids, not having yet been exposed to the war… to a plethora of death and destruction. She shivered despite herself, she wasn't sure if it was fear or lust that simmered deep in her veins.

"Draco…" She began softly, having absolutely no idea what she could say.

"Why have you stayed away?" He asked forcefully, his hands gripping his desk, his jaw ticking with suppressed emotion.

"I…thought that was what you wanted…." She was sure she sounded like a lying coward in that moment. Apparently, she was correct. Draco's eyes bore into her with sudden disgust.

"Really?" He sneered. "And what exactly gave you _that_ impression?" She puffed up at his nasty tone.

"After the war…my God, Draco. We needed time to _heal_. I left immediately after and was in Australia for six months before I could convince my devastated parents to return to England. And then, we were still cleaning up, still getting rid of the rest of Voldemort's supporters who disappeared or went into hiding. Ron's engagement to Luna, Neville's funeral-"

"My trial." He whispered, looking down to his left arm that she knew must still bare The Dark Mark. "I know you were there Granger, there's no pretending."

"Yes, of course I was there." She muttered quickly, gasping for air. "To give evidence-"

"Yes, I know." He snarled with bitterness. "I have you and Potter to thank for my…freedom."

"Your gratefulness is overwhelming." She replied waspishly.

"Oh, I apologize, it's a shame not everyone is able to fall to their knees in high worship at the sight of Scar-Face." He was seething with jealousy. _What?_ Draco Malfoy didn't get jealous. She raised her eyebrows and let out a derisive laugh.

"I don't see _what_ you have to complain about, Malfoy. It looks to me as if you are doing as well as ever."

"Yes, Granger. Keep being deluded, keep convincing yourself that you know _anything_ about me."

"I know a lot more than you think!" She argued, a fire igniting somewhere deep in her chest.

"Oh really?" He sneered. "That's rich, considering you have been avoiding me like a fucking coward for the last three years." He bellowed, completely losing his composure. Hermione felt her cheeks flame with fury.

"A coward?" She hissed. "Me? Let's get one thing straight, Malfoy. Any sort of understanding that might have been between us, does _not_ give you the right to judge me or attack me with your complete nonsense." She stood suddenly, unable to control the rage that was pouring out of her. "You want to know why I stayed away? Because I was scared! Because I had no idea where we stood, no idea how you felt about me. You're the biggest walking contradiction that has ever been! You harassed and threatened and bullied Harry, Ron and I for _years_ , but refused to give Harry up to your sick, twisted relatives, yet watched me get tortured on your living room floor, _then_ decided to join and fight for our side… and now? You don't know who you are! Following a logical pattern, you will revert back to being the wicked, nasty, prejudiced child that tried to break me."

A profound silence vibrated through the walls. After what felt like ages, she dropped back into the chair and reached for one of his cigarettes. More silence.

"Hermione," He began. She shuddered at the use of her name, it fell from his lips like perfection. "I'm not saying you don't have completely sound reasons to mistrust me or hate me-"

"I don't-" She began but he cut her off.

"You should. But, you didn't give me a chance. I'm not saying I deserved one, I don't believe I ever will, but…that night. The things you said to me, they….changed me, somehow. I….wanted to be better than my father. More than just a disposable pawn. I…had hoped you realized that." He looked away, but Hermione caught a glimpse of torture deep within his soul.

She nodded as she looked at him with utter hope and determination.

"I did- I _do_ , Draco. I fought for you, as I did all the victims of the war. I know you are no longer that person."

He looked at her with such intensity that she gasped instinctually for breath.

"You gave me back my life. Thank you." He whispered, reaching across the desk and linking her fingers through his. She closed her eyes and shuddered slightly at the feel of his cool skin against her sweaty palms. How had she denied herself his company for this long? They stayed like that for several moments; Hermione was positive he could hear her heart hammering, trying to escape from her ribcage.

"Well, if you are willing to hire me, I won't be able to avoid you anymore, will I?" Draco raised a challenging brow as he stood suddenly, stalking around his desk and pulling her quickly to her feet.

"Most definitely not." He purred, his hands coming to rest possessively on her waist.

"Malfoy-"

"Enough talking, Granger. I've waited five years for this." He growled, catching her chin between his fingers and lifting her lips up to his. And before she could even form a coherent sentence, his lips came crashing down on hers with dominance and necessity.

Hermione reeled at the feel of his rough lips on hers. And instantaneously, he had slammed her up against his office doors and began to ravish her with his hands and devour her with his tongue. Hermione struggled to grasp onto one logical decision, but they were all racing from her head as her body took full control.

She pressed herself up against him, feeling his muscles clench in anticipation. He pulled back only to tear her brand new blouse straight down the middle and dive into her breasts which were barely concealed by her see-through lingerie.

Malfoy growled and Hermione moaned as his strong hands ran down the backs of her thighs before literally sweeping her off of her feet. She tugged at his tie and began popping off the buttons on his pristine shirt. He growled and sank his mouth into hers once more. Hermione's body was on fire as he whispered her name over and over again with longing, threading his hands through her silken curls and biting down on her neck. She whimpered and rubbed herself against him frantically causing her skirt to split up the back. Malfoy raised his head at the sound of fabric tearing and smirked at her in victory. She was too overcome by lust to even fight back, instead she reached down between them and cupped his hardness in her hand. He jerked forward, a hiss escaping between his teeth as she caressed him.

"Enough. I can't wait another moment." He whispered hoarsely as he reached down between them and unbuckled his suit pants. Hermione gasped as she felt his hot, steel length between her legs. Draco was muttering against her neck and suddenly, she felt her panties vanish. _Oh he had tricks up his sleeve_.

Hermione leaned back against the wall, her eyes connecting with his and with one desperate thrust, he was embedded deep within her. She cried out at the delicious sensation of his throbbing cock.

"Oh.." She moaned as she rubbed her clit against him. His shoulders tensed as he brought her lips to his once more. Whatever barriers of decency or etiquette they might have had, were long gone.

They were fucking animals; Draco was driving madly into her, while rubbing, sucking and kissing every inch of her sweat-glazed flesh while Hermione growled and begged and scratched at his back until she drew blood. They were insatiable, unable to get enough of one another after years and years of longing for sweet contact. _This is it_ , he thought wildly, _this is salvation this is the reason I am still alive_. He had spent so much time trying to replace her with mock, dulled imitations of the real thing, and now finally, here she was, in his grasp. He would never admit it, but Draco Malfoy had been envisioning this moment ever since she had shown her spirit and punched him in the face during their third year. Draco slammed her up against the wall.

"Fuck, Granger, you're so wet, so tight. I'm losing my mind here." She moaned in response, her body moving quicker as she bit down on her lips trying to fight the inevitable. With possessive determination Draco forced her to submit, his fingers rubbing her clit vigorously as his other hand smacked down roughly on her ass. And then she was screaming and coming all over him, he couldn't hold back another second; with a deafening roar, he emptied himself into her, his hot breath falling onto her breasts as he pulled her tightly against him, pressing himself as close to her as possible. They sank slowly down to the ground, panting heavily, a mass of tangled limbs, ripped clothes and perspiring skin. Malfoy kissed her deeply before pulling back to observe her quickly blushing skin.

"You're hired. Any position you want, is yours." He muttered huskily.

"I could think of a few…" She replied with a quiet chuckle. He raised his eyebrows in jest.

"So naughty, Granger. Though there is one rule. You must wear skirts like this everyday."

"In your dreams." Hermione snapped, thinking of how she would buy an entire set of dress suits just to piss him off.

"Oh no, whether or not you'd like to admit it Granger, it's reality." She frowned at him as she untangled herself; getting to her feet, she quickly straightened her clothes and gave him a contemptuous look.

"Well this was a _thorough_ interview. Much needed…just had to get it out of our systems before establishing a professional relationship- that's all..." He raised his eyebrow at her conversation with herself; something about the finality of her tone irked him beyond reason.

"We'll see about that, Granger." She nodded once, apparently too distracted to take in the meaning behind his threat.

"Well, I um- I'll see you, Monday then?" He nodded, a smirk playing about his sensual lips as he returned to his desk and lit another smoke. "Brilliant." She muttered in embarrassment as she turned to leave.

"Oh and Granger?" She turned back against her better judgment. "Might want to fix your skirt, I can see my handprint on your arse all the way from over here." Her face burned at his laughter as she quickly mended her skirt; and with one final glower at the Sex God of Slytherin, she exited his office, head held high in the air as she slammed the door.

 _ **Six Months Later...**_

"Granger!" He bellowed, slamming through the doors of their office. She looked up from behind his desk where she was currently reading a report and looking entirely too sexy.

"Yes, Malfoy?" He began to pace.

"I just heard the most ridiculous rumor." She looked at him with mild amusement, moving to take her glasses off but his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. You know I fucking love you in those things." She rolled her eyes in exasperation before his scowl returned with vengeance.

"What did you hear?"

"Zabini was in the loo, boasting about how he had taken you out for dinner last night." She put down the files and reached for a cigarette. Filthy habit, just like him.

"Yes."

"He did?"

"Yes, Blaise and I get together occasionally. Is that a problem?"

"Is that a….Of course that's a problem!" He yelled with immense irritation. "Fuck, Granger. I thought I made it perfectly clear that I have no intention of sharing you."

She crossed her arms and frowned at him in annoyance.

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yes." He spat.

"When?" She challenged.

"When I hired you." For a split second, she was sure he was kidding, but with one look at him she could tell he was close to having a complete fit. Oh yes, she knew Draco much too well these days; his over-confidence and spoiled tendencies still irked her beyond imagination.

"Oh I'm sorry! Was I supposed to take that as a declaration of love?"

"Love?" His face cleared and for a moment he looked utterly dumbfounded. Hermione blushed excessively.

"You know what I mean! It's an expression."

He stared at her intensely for several moments before stalking over to her and ripping her to feet; his fingernails digging into her sides. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression. She studied him for several moments; he was so intense, much too unpredictable, but their chemistry, my God, it was explosive.

"Move in with me." He demanded in a harsh whisper.

"What?" She gaped at him in awe. He glared at her and shook her once.

"Granger. I'm serious."

"Why?"

"Because, you're mine. And I won't have Zabini or any other prick thinking you are a free agent." He was seething.

"Are you jealous?" She taunted.

"Yes." He hissed. "So jealous that I am considering going down to the third floor and kicking the shit out of Blaise." She laughed in amusement and his grip tightened on her. "I'm serious Granger, don't test me."

She rolled her eyes as she brought her hands up to his silky hair and caressed him. He leaned into her touch, despite himself, closing his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy," She purred. "I _live_ to test you." And then she was kissing him wildly and the witty comeback playing about his lips died instantly. Instead, he wrapped himself up in her and allowed Granger to win once more. Merlin, he loved that woman. And she had certainly acquired much more than just a position.


End file.
